


Call it fate?

by slytherinenigma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femmeslash, F/F, Girl Penis, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinenigma/pseuds/slytherinenigma
Summary: Hermione goes Speed dating, and guess who she runs into . . .
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 320
Collections: Bellamione Cult Secret Santa 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VegaWestBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegaWestBlack/gifts).



Hermione was beginning to have doubts about this. She had done her research. Muggle speed dating was very popular in London, all statistics pointed to 67% more success rate that any dating website, classified ads, or app. The safest community dubbed for such successful speed dating was the LGBT community. So here she sat in the latest batch of young people like herself looking for love.

At least that’s what the advertisement said after signing up. The layout was small office-like booths for each table. Not revealing the next person until you moved after the bell rang indication time was up. It felt like a muggle TV dating game show 

The first Male had not even bothered giving her eye contact let alone try to speak to her, preferring to spend 3 minutes not to subtly looking down her cleavage. 

She almost felt hopeful with batchelor number 4 as the small talk seemed promising, even a joke or two was split between them giving to comfortable laughter. Hermione was quite taken until the bell rang and the young man bent forward with a piece of paper and his number with a wink and statement of “Gimme a text if you fancy some, your place or mine I don’t mind!”  
She crumpled up the note throwing it back at him calling him a Pig as she moved to the next booth.

She growled in frustration, collapsing down into the chair scraping it against the worn floorboards not even yet bothering to look up at her next challenger.

“Hello Pet”

That made her look up. 

Eyes widening as looking in disbelief in front of her. 

“I know I’m breathtaking muddy but you really need to stop catching flies” The seductive voice whispered as a harsh long fingernail reached up to the tip of her jaw pressuring it up to close.

Hermione shuddered shaking her face to be rid of the offending touch.

“You! . . . Wha . HOW!” She spluttered in disbelief. All the while blood red lips smirked at her flustered state. 

“Call it fate or whatever you like Pet. I have to say you’re still as delicious as you looked on my sister’s Manor floor” 

“No, just no! I am not doing this shit now!” She cried standing up so abruptly as the chair scraped out whizzing backwards behind her. 

She stomped out pushing past the people at the doorway. Rushing out in the drizzling rain focusing on where to find the nearest place to apparate. She noted a nice side lane just up the street and began to make her way. She was so focused she did not hear the steps rush up behind her as a hand grabbed onto her wand arm pulling her into the side alley twisting her around and bracing her back against a solid body. 

“Leaving so soon muddy? We didn’t even finish our timed date!” She cooed into her ear. Hermione was almost enraptured as she felt the breath tickle across her ear.

“How can you be here, you’re dead?” She moaned still questioning everything as she was aware how intimate the hold on her was from the dark witch behind her.

“ Don't always believe rumours pet. I could ask you the same thing? Half the wizarding world has been wondering where their Golden girl had disappeared over the last three years. Who knew she would just waltz into muggle speed dating session right across from little old me!” 

“What now?” Hermione asked rhetorically.

“Not sure Pet, Quite enjoying the thought of having you underneath me again, And judging by those sweet little fleeting thoughts I’m seeing floating round your head I’d say you would enjoy it too”

Hermione didn’t fight it as Bellatrix Disapparated them away


	2. 2

They flashed into a room, Hermione took a moment to gather her thoughts, still not great with the side-along apparition. She looked around the rather muggle looking room. It seemed to be a snug room. Paneled in wood with built-in bookshelves on the walls surrounding the sash windows she was currently looking out of. This was definitely a muggle city and a grand muggle house at that.

Suddenly remembering the dark witch who now had stepped forward, curling her arm around the muggle-borns waist and pulling her back flushed against her chest.

“Don’t look so surprised Pet, welcome to my humble abode” Bellatrix mockingly gestured with her hand waving it in front.

“Where are we?” Hermione whispered cautiously knowing they were no longer in London. She went to reach for her wand in her trouser pocket, tensing when she realised it wasn’t there.

“That out there you see before you is Bath. No good looking for your wand Pet, I already retrieved it for you.” Hermione pulled forward out of the grasp and spun around. Bellatrix smirked at her. A slightly raised manicured eyebrow dared her into her next move. Hermione looked around for her exit’s wondering why in Merlin's name she had let the dark witch bring her into the Snakes Den.

“I won’t hurt you Muddy, Well not unless you want me to” Bellatrix cooed as she moved towards Hermione.

“I’m not even armed” she continued holding up her empty hands in surrender as she continued to float to the frozen muggle-born.

A loud smack landed as Hermione lashed out not comfortable with being cornered, and rushed past the dark witch as she tried to pull the door open.

“That wasn't very nice Muddy!”

Bellatrix grabbed her almost effortlessly twisting the muggle-borns arms behind her, she pushed her down onto a chair, slipping onto her lap to hold her down with her weight. Hermione thrashed in a half-hearted attempt to get her off.

“Just like old times Muddy.”Bellatrix cackled.

“Oh how I’ve dreamed about you thrashing under me. Do you ever dream the same?”

Hermione stopped momentarily. Shocked at the statement. It seemed she didn't need to answer as the grin spread across Bellatrix’s face, clearly seeing the loud thoughts in the Muggleborns head.

“You couldn't be clearer Pet” Bellatrix laughed as she bends down biting Hermione on the neck.

Hermione cried in pain at the bite. She began thrashing again. Bella pinned her by the shoulders and hushed her until she stopped. “

“I have not brought you under false pretenses Pet. I think I've made it clear what I want, and I won't go back on a Promise. Give in to temptation and I will tell you what I've been up to.”  
Hermione looked at the Dark witch. She could detect no lie from her, and from the immense heat coming from between the dark witches legs she could only believe in her honesty.

Hermione chose to nod her agreement. Bella slowly loosened her grip as she slid her fingers down the brunette’s arms. Licking her blood-red lips before speaking once more.

“Weasley obliterated me into a million pieces. No one saw me reform just along the hall though. In that split moment, I saw the Darklord fall. I knew then it was the end and so I ran”. Bellatrix explained as she tugged at the long laces at the back of her corset casually until it was loose enough and she moved onto the front hooks.

“I bought this house as a last resort Safe haven before I even went to Azkaban, no one knew of course, not even my sister. I’ve hidden here ever since. Learned the ways of the Muggles you could say. I never knew how fascinating and advanced they were! I had to interact with them to learn a few things. Obliviated any memory from them of course” she added the last part as an afterthought, as she unfastened the hooks from the bottom up.

“My favorite thing by far I must say is the internet! So easy to meet muggle brunettes that are oh so eager to please me. Some did when I had my way with them but I get bored quickly. You can't imagine my excitement today when you just walked in like a dream Pet!” Bellatrix ended the last part excitedly as she extracted the last hook of her corset before opening it, allowing her breasts to spill out.

HermioneBreath caught at the sight before her. Mesmerized as she had never realised quite how voluptuous the dark witch was in the chest area.

“Eyes up to mine Pet and give me your hands” Hermione did as she was told looking into dark eyes and holding up her hands-on command. Bellatrix grabbed the offered hands pulling the up to her cleavage and moaned on contact.

“Sorry Pet it’s probably not the tale you were expecting but that's as exciting as it gets. Quite frankly I’m too impatient to draw this out so don't be offended that we just get down to it?”

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but it turned into a squeak as her clothes were divested from her body. She moved her hands to cover herself but Bellatrix grabbed her hand.

“No no muddy, no need to be shy” she whispered before reaching down for a kiss. Hermione felt her breath taken from her, a second before she responded. Earning herself a moan from the dark witch. Relaxing slightly and feeling her right hand being guided to between the dark witch’s legs.

_So Wet_

Her thoughts as she touched the delicate area.

“All for you muddy” Bellatrix whispered as she laced kisses down Hermione's throat. Hermione moaned at the confession. Her hormones going haywire with sensory overload as nails stroked down her stomach and further.

“Engorgio” Bellatrix whispered. Hermione feeling confused as her eyes fluttered open, about to question it when a strange sensation happened below her.

Bellatrix grinned admiring her handy work as she moved her hand pumping it a couple of times. Hermione nearly jumping in the air at the sensation from her new attachment.

“Don’t worry Muddy, I want us both to enjoy it” Bellatrix croaked as she raised herself slightly on her knees and impaled herself onto it.

The guttering moan sent shivers through Hermione as the dark witch pushed down. She couldn't get over the intense feeling all around her new intimate area. She practically gasped as the dark witch lifted up and pushed down again. Unable to withhold on moaning from the sheer feeling she had right now, she slid down the seat slightly loosening her hips and moving her arms to hold the dark witches hips in support as the pureblood began bouncing up and down enthusiastically above her.

A possessive instinct came across, the intense feeling of wanting to scratch and bite into the purebloods flesh seemed to overwhelm her

 _All in good time muddy_

She heard Bella’s Voice in her mind as her eyes glazed over. A tightening feeling made it feel like it was becoming too much, she could hear the dark witches moans turn to practically screaming as their rhythm suddenly became jerky as the dark witch growled and collapsed above her gasping in air. Suddenly the intense feeling of muscles clamping down on herself became too much and finally, the brunette felt the climaxing release.

Completely drained was all she felt after that moment.

_So that’s what it’s all about_

She thought as she crudely remembered awkward nights of sleeping in tents waking up to hear her friend masturbating in the room next to her. Quickly erasing those awkward thoughts from her mind as Bellatrix stirred above her.

“Hope your not too exhausted pet” Bellatrix got her attention back as she nibbled her ear affectionately. “That’s took the edge off but I’m already eager for round 2 if you are. And you still haven't told me where you have been all this time” She grinned as she Vanished them up to the bedroom


	3. 3

Hermione woke groggily in her unfamiliar environment, judging but the weak light coming through the curtains across the room, it was still very early hours of the morning. Hermione suddenly registered the weight that blanketed over her, and it certainly wasn’t bed covers. 

It had been a pretty unreal scenario when she had run into Bellatrix Lestrange in a Speed Dating Hall less than twenty-four hours ago, much less being apparated to the dark witches home and consenting to shagging her on a couch. . . and then the stairs, and then against the door before they finally made it to the bed and carried on until they passed out.

So it seemed even more unreal to think that Bellatrix Lestrange was a bed cuddler. Spooning along the side of the muggleborn throughout the night her arm draped possessively around as she snuggled into her neck sleeping. 

As Hermione's mind continued to wander, she didn't notice the change in the resting witches breathing as she began to stir, snuggling more into the muggleborns neck and biting playfully distracting her and drawing the attention back to herself. 

“It’s not healthy to think so intensely at this hour” Bellatrix husked. Her nose was nuzzling dangerously at that sweet spot in Hermione’s Clavicle.

“Sorry I . .” Hermione began but was cut off as a set of lips attached to her own sucking out any words or thought that could possibly have surfaced.

“Play now, talk later” Bellatrix whispered between kisses as she plastered them between words.

The dark witch slowly made her way down the muggleborns chest. Teasing whimpers out from the young witch as she nourished attention onto her breasts before moving down and settling between her legs. Cries of ecstasy were heard as her tongue delved so fluidly between wet folds.

Hermione's heaving breaths were slowing as she came down from her orgasm. Bellatrix slid herself up the middle. Crossing her arms on Hermione's stomach and resting her chin there. Hermione stared into Bellas Black eyes. She looked almost unreadable before she seemed to want to talk. 

“Why did you leave? Bellatrix asked. It wasn't a command, more curious sounding. Hermione stared for a moment. Swallowing loudly, delaying answering as she contemplated how to answer.

  
  
  
  
  


“I wanted to be free” She stated. “I wanted to be me”

Bellatrix tilted her head slightly. 

“Since I was 11 years old I became what people needed me to be, always expected from me. And I did it. I was Harry Potter's best friend, I saved the world. I graduated with outstanding in every subject I could. And then one day I was in the office and it hit me in the face, like a freezing cold snowball. I didn't want to be this version of me. The one everyone expected me to be. I didn't want to be the future Minister of Magic, I didn't want to be a mother to Ronald Weasley’s offspring, Or his wife for that matter. I just wanted to be me, a little flower that could blossom on her own.”

“No regrets?” Bellatrix whispered. Hermione shook her head.

“So what happens now pet?”

“I don't know,” she said it more to herself. 

Bellatrix took a deep breath before stretching as she stood up from the bed. 

“I will give you a choice” 

Hermione looked up at the dark witch.

“I've learnt that the muggle world is a lonely place for a witch, finding you has been quite a treat. I won’t lie when I admit I enjoy your company Pet, but I will not compromise my freedom. And with that I give you a choice. You can stay here with me, learning who I am now, and adjusting to the ever developing excitement I find from this ‘muggle world’, or go on as you were.” 

Her dark eyes watched as the muggleborn took in the word spoken, allowing a moment to sink in before she continued.

“I’m going to shower” She gestured towards the door to her left. “If you've gone when I come back I will assume you have chosen to go your own way. You won't find me or this house again” She bent down once more placing a sultry kiss upon the stunned muggleborn before turning to the bathroom.

Hermione watched her walk away. Her mind buzzing at the proclamation she had just received.

She couldn't deny it had been lonely in the last 3 years. She had completely changed her identity, settling in a new area in the city in a tiny flat working a substandard office job as she studied night classes to advance her knowledge in ancient medicine. She knew they still looked for her. She read the letters the owls had dropped in her parents abandoned muggle home. She had seen the ads in the muggle newspapers asking her to contact. 

She knew she would never go back, she knew the day she packed her bags and left the promise ring on the Weasleys kitchen table that Ron had given her the day she graduated. And she would never look back. Her decision was made as she got out of the bed.

Bellatrix loved to shower. It was probably one of her favourite muggle inventions she discovered as she entered this strange world she now belonged to. Bathing was for relaxing, showering was for cleaning! She always took her time. What was there to rush for after all? She was pretty sure she just heard a door shut as she lathered in her conditioner through her hair and scalp. The mudblood had no doubt made her decision she thought to herself, dispirited as she closed her eyes allowing the water to rinse her hair. 

She almost jumped as an arm rubbed against her belly, she watched in slight disbelief as Hermione reached for the shampoo in front of her on the shelf. She looked at Bellatrix and smiled. Bellatrix smiled back.

Call it fate. They wouldn't be alone anymore. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a gift I never finished, but I have now :)

**Author's Note:**

> I Will be posting another chapter in the New year to follow up


End file.
